Among the three main routine tests done for patients in a hospital, stool routine test (physical microscopic examination) is an essential item. In addition to the necessary stool routine test done for the patients, some necessary chemical tests (e.g. fecal occult blood test) for stool specimens of the patients are also performed according to the difference of the conditions of the patients, so as to make an accurate diagnosis for patients. At present, in the physical and chemical tests for stool, steps starting from specimen collection to specimen treatment at the end of the test are as follows. A patient dips a stool specimen into a box, a plastic bag, or a paper bag by using a cotton swab or other objects, and then delivers the specimen with a test sheet to a laboratory. A laboratory technician smears the stool specimen and carries out physical microscopic examination according to the requirements of test items on the test sheet, prepares some stool specimen dilutions for chemical test, and performs special disinfection and treatments on apparatus accommodating the stool specimen and other articles after test, so as to prevent nosocomial infection and laboratory pollution. However, air in the laboratory is polluted by the off odour of the specimen since the operations and tests are carried out in an open space.